


Pitstop

by pengiesama



Category: Clover, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inter-dimensional travelers stopping in for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitstop

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

There was a blue phone booth in the middle of the living room. Gingetsu regarded it evenly for a few moments before turning on his heel to seek Ran out for an explanation. He found him in the kitchen, making tea for four.

"You're probably wondering about that thing in the living room," Ran said with altogether too much cheer. He began to load the cups onto a tray. "Well, it's a transporter, and they just needed to fuel it up before they get going again, so I opened up a rift channel for them to charge it with. And then I thought, well, I can make them something to drink while they wait -- "

The tea kettle began to sing, and Ran broke off to attend to it. Gingetsu turned over his words in his head.

"...'they'?"

A tall man peeked into the kitchen. The replicant bird Kazuhiko had left in their care was perched atop his tousled head, nesting quite comfortably. He grinned at Gingetsu, waving hello.

"Welcome home! Does this little fella know 'The Girl from Ipanema,' by any chance?"

Ran smiled brightly and accessed the bird's playlist with the barest nod of his head.

"Tall and tan and young and lovely--! The girl from Ipanema goes walking--!" trilled the bird.

The man's grin grew wider (Gingetsu was surprised it was possible) and he danced his way back toward the living room. Ran picked up the tray and followed suit. The smile on his face was bright, earnest -- Gingetsu supposed the travelers could stay a while longer.


End file.
